Scorpius Infancy
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: ¿Porque a mami no quiere que digamos su edad?Esta bien.¿Y si digo la de abue?¿Porque mama no quiere que lea sus novelas rosas?Entonces yo puedo ver las revistas que hay escondidas en tu baño que son para hombres.¿Papi?¿Papaaa? XD Cap 1-T. Infancia.
1. Chapter 1

**_Holaaaaaa._**

_Bueno, chicas.., y si hay caballeros. Antes de que empiecen a leer quisiera decir unas cuantas cosas, en lineas para ser rápida._

_1. **PERDÓNENME** (PIENSEN QUE ESTA EN ROJO), mis amistades, mis amigas, mis hermanas que son de aquí de , que probablemente alguna me quiera matar (eso NO es metafórico :) ) que no les haya contestado por PM, FORO o MSG. Lo se que estoy perdida, pero eso tiene sus explicaciones._

_2. NO TENGO COMPUTADORA._

_3. Tengo en estas dos semanas 6 exámenes y 3 proyectos, NO EXAGERO._

_4. Y tal vez les conteste por MARZO. Imaginen._

_5. Eso es todo por ahora, lo siento._

_PD-ESTO estaba guardado y NO pude evitar sacarlo aunque fuera algo CHUBI. _

_LAS AMO._

_Si hay algun PM, pues ya saben, espero regresar pronto. Ah, ESTO tiene continuación :)_

**_LENA A. K. A JESSIE_**

_

* * *

_

_**-Scorpius Infancy-**_

_Capitulo 1: Los adultos son raros._

Era un día soleado a eso de las 9:00 de la mañana. Todo era común..., corriente en la Mansión Malfoy, bueno lo que puede llegar en un lugar teniendo pavos reales,  
familiares que sean todos rubios y una casa que tenga generaciones en vida. Bueno, pero a donde íbamos. Sip. Scorpius de unos seis años tenia la cabeza ese día digamos algo distraída. Tenia muchas dudas acerca de los adultos y el como todo Malfoy no se iba a quedar con la dudas.

-Papa.-llamo Scorpius.

- Si.-contesto Draco tomándolo en brazos a su hijo para ponerlo en sus piernas.

- ¿Porque a mami no quiere que digamos su edad?-pregunto el inocente niño moviendo sus piernas de forma rítmica.

-Bueno hijo, digamos que a las mujeres no le gusta que digan su edad en voz alta.-le contesto Draco sonriendo-le de lado a su hijo y deteniendo sus piernas que ya empezaban a molestar.

-¿Pero.., porque? Yo quiero ponerle velas a su pastel en el próximo cumple años.-dijo el niño haciendo puchero.

-Hum, mejor no Scorp, no vaya ser que se enoje mucho.-le contesto este con una mueca que no dejaba nada a la imaginación si algo así pasaba. Algo así ente pánico y desagrado.

-Esta bien. ¿Y si se las pongo a la abue Cissy? Su cumple esta mas cerca.-le volvió a debatir el niño mirando fijamente a su padre.

- NO, NO, NO. Um, veras campeón NO creo que a tu abuela Cissy le haga gracia eso.-le dijo el pobre hombre moviéndose incomodo en la silla.

-Ah.., bueno. Huuuuuuuum.

-¿Que pasa ahora Scorpius?

-Es que tengo muchas dudas padre.-le contesto el niño de momento con cara seria.

-Bueno tal vez yo pueda contestarlas. Al menos la curiosidad es signo de inteligencia.-dijo Draco sonriendo de manera tierna a su pequeño hijo.

-Am.., aha. Claro papi. Oye. ¿Porque mama no quiera que lea sus novelas rosas? ¿Tienen algo malo?-volvió a preguntar el niño, jaj, sin saber que las novelas rosas contienen escenas no aptas para el.

-Scorp las novelas rosas como les dice tu madre..., no.. son para hombres. EXACTAMENTE. No son para hombres. Por eso les dicen novelas rosas.

-Ah. Entonces por eso el color de rosa, como las niñas.-dijo el niño asintiendo para si.

-Si.

-De acuerdo. Entonces yo puedo ver las revistas que hay escondidas en tu baño que son para hombres. ¿Papi? ¿Papaaa?

- NO. Eh.., no, no puedes. ¿Como sabes de ellas?-le pregunto Draco asustado, el niño solo se encogió de hombros mostrando su inocencia, el decidió dejarlo pasar-Tal vez cuando seas mas grande. Y.., ¿tengas deberes y responsabilidades? Si.

-¿Pero porque tendría que tener deberes y responsabilidades para poder verlas?

-Para ganarlas.-contesto Draco como si fuera natural, pero en un lado de su frente una gota lo delataba.

- ¿Entonces me das deberes y responsabilidades?

-Um, cuando seas mas grandes Scorp.

-Aaaammm. De acuerdo. ¿Y que es lo que le gusta tanto a las mujeres de esas novelas?-dale con la misma tertulia, se quería ahorcar EL no era un hombre paciente.

-Eh..., porque son rosas, tienen muchas paginas para leer y pueden pasar horas leyéndolas. Es un pasatiempo hijo.

-Que aburrido.

-Si mejor nunca las leas como ya te dije no son para hombres.

-Entonces leeré las que son para hombres.-contesto el niño asintiendo.

-No Scorpius..., te dije que NO.

-No te preocupes papi cuando sea grande lo haré.

-Ah.., bueno.

-¿Y que es lo que te llama tanto la atención de esas revistas Pa..,?

-Ufff.., que no me llama la atención de ellas hijo. Digoooo. Um.., son importantes Scorpius para nosotros. En un futuro lo entenderás. Donde las veras y dirás ESTAS son las mejores revistas y no lo se..., solo son únicas. De acuerdo.

-De acuerdo, papa. Pero aun así no tiene mucha lógica TU contestación.-contesto el niño despacio y quedándose pensativo.

-¿Ahora que pasa Scorpius Malfoy?

-Es que.., los adultos son raros mira que no decir la edad, bueno eso es lo de menos. Pero entonces a las mujeres les gusta las novelas rosas por su color y poder leerlas por horas y tus revistas padre son importantes para el futuro. Pfss. Si..., los adultos son raros.-le termino de decir el niño para luego bajarse del regazo de su padre y sonreír de forma algo malvada.

-SCORP..., que te paso por la mente.

-Ah.., nada papi es que si tu dices que son importantes tus revistas y que son para el futuro. Pero..,¿porque están tan escondidas? Jaj.., le diré a MAMA.

-No, no..., Scorp.-este pensaba niño no, hijo, maldito, no, SCORPIUS.

Luego de eso solo se podía escuchar los pasos rápidos de un padre en un futuro abochornado, humillado y algo asustado a la reacción de su esposa Astoria.  
Mientras el corría detrás de su hijo que reía.., como parte de su inocencia.

-Papiii. ¿Porque corres solo son revistas? Jaja.

-Scorpius.-OH MERLÍN. Que no comprendes niño maldito que son pornos, NO, son revistas de machos. Astoria me va a matar.-SCORPIUSSSS.

.

.

.

(Continuara...)

* * *

**¿Reviewsss? **

_Ultimo PD- Esto sera la Tabla de la Infancia de LJ como ven con Draco y su hijito Scorp. ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Estaba hecho y salvado en mi Pen-drive por eso lo subo. Ode..., NO ME ODIES, (Por favor),tengo muchas cosas pendientes te que hablar con usted seño. Y no me hago la loca ya vi tu testamento acerca de HPDH.., ENCANTADA LO CONTESTARE. Patsy GRACIAS POR ENTENDER sister,MISS YOU TOO, TAMBIÉN TODAS LAS DEL CLUB. ABAJO COMPLEJO DE ELFO. A las chicas gracias por gustarle esta historia sigo continuándola._

_ESTADO: Solo 1 proyecto por hacer y 5 exámenes por tomar._

_Se les quiere mucho.., hasta la próxima.** Lena aka JESSIE.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: 'Preferir a ser hijo unico.'**

-Papaaa.

- ¿Y esos modales Scorpius Malfoy?

-Lo siento.., pero es que desde que nació Jazmine ni si quiera me has prestado atención.

-Jaj.., lo siento hijo.., pero recuerda que tu hermanita requiere de mucho tiempo.

- ¿Osea que ella es mas importante que yo?

-No dije eso Scorp, ademas pensé que estarías mas feliz que tener una hermana.

-Pues no..., lo se.

- ¿Porque?

-Porque mama y tu me dijeron que tendría a alguien con quien jugar.

-Es muy pequeña espera que cresca.

-También dijeron que yo podría ayudarlos.

-Espera que cresca un poco mas y no sea tan frágil y nos podrás ayudar.

-Y que yo cuidaría de ella.., pero ustedes ya se encargan de cuidarla y yo no tengo nada que hacer.

-Te dije Scorp que es muy pequeña y..., en fin deja que cresca campeón.

-Es muy pequeña y deja que cresca.., pfffs.

-SCORPIUS.

-Lo siento padre, pero es que NO es justo que todos los días mama se pase con ella y ni me haga caso. Y tu que cuando no trabajas llegas y te vas con ella también.

-Scorp.., ella es tu hermana tienes que quererla NO tenerle envidia. Mama y yo los queremos por iguales. Pero tienes que entender que aun ella es..., una persona dependiente al igual que tu lo fuiste. Así que te pido que te comportes como un Malfoy.

-Hum. Preferiría ser hijo único.

- Scorpiusss.

-Ya.., ya se que es muy tarde.

-Esto es el colmo de la ironía.

-Si. En fin.., ¿tiene algo? Es que vi a mama preocupada por una fiebre. No.., no quiero que le pase nada.

Draco Malfoy miro a su hijo con resignación y ternura y comprendió que a pesar de haber dicho todas esas cosas el quería a su hermana. Jaj.  
Solo era la sangre Malfoy en sus venas. Estoy seguro que padre estaría muy feliz. Hum.

-Vamos Scorp.., ayudar a mama.

El niño miro a su padre con un chispa de alegría en sus ojos, luego de unos tramos de escaleras Scorp volvió a hablar.

-Esto no significa nada padre, aun así pienso que viera sido mejor teóricamente para cualquier niño de sangre pura hablando como un niño fuera del asunto ser hijo único.-dijo asintiendo y aparentando toda la indiferencia que podría aparentar con siete años. En fin.., poca.

Draco Malfoy tuvo que reír ante esto.

-Claro, hijo.

-Si, padre.-contesto su hijo susurrando cortante alertando de manera Malfoy que no quería replicas. Malfoy padre solo.., le guiño el ojo. El niño sonrió.

* * *

.

.

.

**(¿Reviews?)**

**(CONTINUARA...)**

PD/Chicas se me olvido decir que.., van a ser viñetas por separadas.

**Xoxo.**


End file.
